


Love Like This

by ClaireFisher



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: It was a million little things that made Shawn fall for Jules, things he didn’t know how to express completely but that assured him that he had never known and felt a love like this
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 19





	Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Good afternoon! 
> 
> I'm back with another fic. 
> 
> This one was inspired by the song Love Like This, by Ben Rector. I have to confess that since the first time I listened to this song I immediately thought about Shawn and Jules, how the lyrics described them so accurately. Let me know if you think the same ;)
> 
> I highly recomend you to listen to this song, it's incredible and holds a very special place in my heart. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like. :)
> 
> Disclaim: tiny apples = cherries

**Never was an early riser, used to bein' up all-nighter**

**Never saw the mornin' light quite like I do now**

**Never said no to a party, never started savin' money**

**But everything is different since you've been around**

Juliet woke up, stretching her arms in an attempt to clear out the last remains of her well slept night. The sun rays were peeking through the downed curtains of her bedroom, shining in thin stripes on her face. She turned at the nightstand, feeling her heartbeat accelerate as she realized her alarm clock hadn’t ringed, for a second forgetting it was her day off. 

The bright red numbers glowed in her vision as she read the clock inform her it was a little past 6:30 A.M. With another yawn the detective mourned the fact that even when she didn’t need to wake up early her body couldn’t remain laid down past 7 in the morning. 

She rolled to her side, reaching for her charging cellphone, just to check if in fact she wasn’t needed. Somehow the criminals in Santa Barbara always knew exactly each day she was out of duty and when to burst out their chaos only to interrupt her peace and quiet. Well, not so peaceful or quiet since she started dating Shawn, but still, a break in her crazy routine. 

Shawn. At the thought of him, a wide grin formed on her lips, and a text message glowed on her screen. 

_ Morning sweetheart.  _

_ Just picked the pancakes and some of those tiny apples you love. _

_ Arriving in 10 _

_ Luv u. _

With a happy sigh, Jules stared at the message for a minute or two, contemplating the life she had now. 

When she first met Shawn, she never imagined he could be this man. Being a night owl, he rarely went to bed before 3 A.M and always slept past 11, easily. Now there was he, waking up before her just because he knew she was that helpless early bird. 

The man who never had money on his pocket, always relying on his best friend for any kind of payment he had to do, now had recently opened a trust fund at the bank, which he thought she wasn’t aware of, taking care of the bills in all their meals at restaurants and buying her breakfast more than once a week.

Shawn would often tell her, when Juliet asked him where all those changes were coming from, that everything was different since she came around.

**It's the way you're smilin' at me, it's in the way you hold my hand**

**It's the way I've watched you change me from a boy into a man**

**It's a million things about you, and I don't know what it is**

**But I have never known a love like this**

The boardwalk was crowded that afternoon, the burning sun and the heatwave that came warming Santa Barbara brought the people out of their houses towards the beach, in an attempt to cool down at the salty water of the ocean. 

Hand in hand, Shawn walked with his lovely girlfriend at the stoned path, stopping a few times at some stalls as Juliet spotted something that caught her eyes. Through handmade jewelry to customize cosmetics such as lip balms and hand moisturizers, Shawn watched the detective's excitement at each new discovery or encounter with some product she didn't need but still wanted. 

It was safe to say that the heart-shaped stone dangling on the newly purchased necklace at Juliet’s neck made her matching to the charm deep blue eyes more vivid, pigmented with that unique peaceful color that dragged Shawn into it since day one. 

Her bright and light smile, her fingers intertwined in his, and the other millions of things about her were making him fall more and more in love with her. 

Maybe it was because she had the capacity to mature him when it was needed, making him more responsible for his life and actions, teaching him that being an adult could be fun too and that his obligations shouldn't be a burden, especially now that he had her to share them with. But it was also because Juliet, different from every other woman he met, didn’t try to kill his inner child, instead, she could shift from her serious posture in a blink when around him, allowing herself to dive into his insane stories and very creative imagination, jumping from a couch to another, back at her apartment, to avoid the burning lava floor, or cuddling with him under a teepee made with Shawn’s old bedsheets and throwing pillows while both enjoyed a delicious pineapple smoothie. She was the one who laughed about all his jokes, even if they were told in very inappropriate moments. 

So, looking at her on that beautiful afternoon stroll at the beach, Shawn knew he had never felt a love like that. 

**Never used to get excited to sit here in the silence**

**Holdin' on to somethin' the way I'm holdin' you**

**Didn't used to know how fast time walks and runs and flies by**

**I never thought I'd feel so deeply, but damn, I do**

The movie was long ended, the screen now black and silent. 

In other moments Shawn would be already shuffling through a bunch of available options at a random streaming service, choosing his next favorite motion picture to watch until he fell asleep. 

Now, there was him, sitting on the couch of Jules’ living room. Her petite body curled on his side, her arms around his torso, her head comfortably lying on his chest. With his long fingers, Shawn brushed her gold blond hair, separating the strands gently, untangling some knots the ocean breeze formed in it. Her sweet scent, emanating each time her locks moved, was inebriating and heartwarming. 

Juliet’s closed eyes and soft smile were the proof of how much she enjoyed that moment, the caring touch of her boyfriend, and the simplicity of his presence and loving arms around her. 

Although it was very unusual to not listen to Shawn rambling about life in general or having him composing absurd theories about their latest cases, Juliet loved that quietness that allowed her to listen to Shawn’s heartbeat as she rested her ears just above it. 

To Shawn’s surprise, as they moved further on that relationship, he found himself delighted by those silent moments too, because it was when they happened that he could take the time to reflect on how much he loved Jules, wondering why on earth she had chosen him and finding himself extremely grateful that she did.

With her in his arms, her fulfilling presence, Shawn realized he never imagined he would fall for someone so deeply until he met her. 

**It's funny how everything I dreamed about**

**Starts to seem so empty without you**

As he watched Juliet’s asleep form at his side, Shawn recalled the last few months of his life, astonished at how much his plans had changed. 

He was never sure for how long he would be able to maintain Psych open, knowing that eventually his secret would leak and his psychic facade would blow. There was also Gus, who certainly would move on, finding his own love to settle down with and build his life with her. 

Shawn was always sure that, if all that backfired, his bike would be his loyal companion, driving him somewhere else he could rebuild his life. But now all had changed.

Juliet was his priority, the one who somehow brought him closer to his father, that changed his life goals to more concrete and real ones, making Shawn wish to settle down, to build a proper life and one that he would be proud of. 

And suddenly all his old dreams felt empty and unimportant, directing Shawn to new ones, which Jules was the center of all of them, painting his future with hope and calming deep blue brush strokes. 

**It's the way you're smilin' at me, it's in the way you hold my hand**

**It's the way I've watched you change me from a boy into a man**

**It's a million things about you, and I don't know what it is**

**But I have never known a love like this**

**I have never known a love like this**

A few hours later Juliet woke up curled inside her boyfriend's embrace. Involuntarily she had moved her legs across his, her arms hanging around his body, her face glued between his chest and neck. She felt his head resting on top of hers, his protective arms on her waist and back, shielding her. 

Gently she moved, trying not to startle or wake him up, but feeling the need to change her position that, after so long, was beginning to hurt her back. 

Sitting more straight Jules could catch a better view of the man she loved more than anyone. Shawn had that crooked goofy grin in his lips, his eyes closed preventing her from staring at that multicolor iris that the more she watched the more would shift between spectrums of green and blue. His relaxed expression, almost childlike, made him so adorable Juliet couldn’t contain the smile on her lips, growing contentment on her heart. 

That big man-boy she loved so much, who could drive her crazy while making her laugh. That made her worry sick whenever he entered in his vigilante spirals, wanting to take matters with his own hands and fight the wrongs in the world alone, as to prevent the ones he loves from being hurt. The man that could ease her troubled heart within seconds and make her relax even in the most stressful situations. The man who valued her life so much that was willing to lose his own to save hers. 

It was a million little things that made Juliet fall for Shawn, his persistence and loving eyes, the regret he felt for lying to her, and the fact that they had matured enough to find their way back to each other despite all disagreements and differences between them. There were also a lot of other things about him she didn’t know how to express or could precisely pinpoint. 

The only thing she was totally sure of was that she had never known and felt a love like this. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're safe and sound in your homes and that, somehow, this story helps you pass through another hour of quarantine :)


End file.
